


Ricochet

by cerezsis



Series: Steven Universe Human AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore mentioned, Human AU, Punishment, Temper Tantrums, potentially child abuse I'm not sure how exactly to categorize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezsis/pseuds/cerezsis
Summary: Piper Damon accidentally hurts her best friend during a tantrum.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Human AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ricochet

The car rattled violently from Winona’s slamming of the passenger-side door. Piper continued to whimper as she watched her mother march around to the driver’s side. It was a beautiful spring night, but the scenery did nothing to comfort the ten-year-old. She longed for the Earth to swallow her whole, but she was never to be so lucky. 

The silence was unbearable as the older woman started the car and put it in drive. Piper’s ears still rang from all the hours of being shouted at, but she much preferred that over the anticipation of being shouted at. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself as they made their way out of the hospital parking lot, hoping beyond hope that her mother’s furious gaze wasn’t fixated on her.

“What is the _matter_ with you, Piper?” Winona finally demanded, “Was breaking your toys during your tantrums not enough? Now you’re hurting your _friends _as well?”

Piper hugged herself tighter. Her voice trembled pathetically as she spoke. “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“That’s not good enough this time, Piper! She’s going to lose her _eye_ because of you! Her _eye_!” Her nails dug into her palm as she gripped harder onto the steering wheel. “Her mother is threatening a lawsuit! Do you know what a lawsuit is?”

Piper nodded, pitifully. She didn’t bother repeating it again, but she really didn’t mean to. She _never_ meant to hurt Oriella. She knew as she was doing it that throwing her school supplies across the room was stupid and wouldn’t solve anything, but she was just so mad at her mother. She _never_ let her do anything fun.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“That’s not good enough,” Winona repeated.

Piper continued to sniffle and tremble the entire ride home. The sound of the scissors ricocheting off the wall and Oreilla’s screams still echoed in her ears. Her mother was right, what _was_ wrong with her? All this because she couldn’t have a sleepover? Now not only would there be no sleepover, but Oriella was never going to speak to her again and it was all her fault.

Finally, they pulled up to the Damon estate. Still too shaken to move, Piper found herself being yanked out of the car.

“I think you know where you’re going,” Winona said.

Piper nodded. It was far from the first time she’d received this punishment, but it _was_ the first time she didn’t try to fight it. She didn’t want to go back to her room anyway, not with Oriella’s blood still stained on the carpet.

Walking through the eerily quiet halls of the estate, Winona led her to the tiny room she was always banished to when she was grounded. It was much tinier than her bedroom, with no TV, toys, or anything fun. Just a bed, a light, an attached bathroom, and a few books. Winona pushed Piper inside with a less than gentle nudge.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” She slammed the door behind her, and Piper heard the familiar sound of the lock latching shut.

Too exhausted to even cry anymore, Piper turned on the light. Her school bag, clothes, and pajamas were already laid out on the bed. Yvonne and Beatrix must’ve put them in there before she got home. Judging by the number of outfits, it looked like school would be her only escape for a _while_.

Her head hanging low, Piper went into the bathroom to wash up, and slipped on a pair of pajamas. It wasn’t hear bedtime yet, but not wanting to read or do homework, it was really all she was left with. Crawling under the soft, cotton sheets, she hugged her knees to her chest and stared out room’s tiny, lone window. Her eyelids grew heavy as fatigue began to set in.

As she began to drift off, she thought of how wonderful it would be if she could wake up tomorrow as someone else.


End file.
